


It's nice to have a friend

by The_other_gay_one_in_the_family



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon, baby gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_gay_one_in_the_family/pseuds/The_other_gay_one_in_the_family
Summary: Five times Lilbea almost kiss and the one time they do. They're in boarding school. And in love. The chapters aren't going to be that long but here have that I guess.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. a walk in the woods

The first time it happened, it was on a weekend. It had been a few months since Beatrice arrived at the school. Apparently, and for a reason still unknown to Lilith, Beatrice's parents thought it would be a good idea to transfer their daughter in the middle of the school year to a catholic boarding school in the middle of nowhere, England. So Lilith, who had her own room until that point, now shared it with Beatrice. But she didn't mind, really. The girl was nice, she had kind look in her eyes and a really beautiful smile and face altogether, not that Lilith had thought about it that much though. Or that she was thinking about it now, since she had that face not more than two inches from her. And they were walking. In the woods. While hoping they didn't catch a cold from the rain.

Why were they on a walk together? Well, Beatrice was talking about going on one, because she heard there was this beautiful pond that was so clear that you could see water snails at the bottom of itand she wanted to check it out for herself. And since it was almost spring, the weather was more lenient and give them some sunlight. And well, Lilith couldn't let her go on her own, there could be dangerous animals roaming those woods for all she knew. So she went with her. Halfway to where the pond was supposed to be, it had started raining. It was just a light mist so they continued, nothing to be alarmed, they were in England after all. But about five minutes later, it was starting to look like a downpour so they decided to to head back to the school. It was fine. Except Beatrice didn't think to bring a raincoat, only her light sweater. So Lilith decided to do something nice, _something dumb_. She took off her own raincoat and offered that Beatrice got under it, _with Lilith_.

And it's a good idea in theory, but less in practice. Because now their faces are really close and Lilith can feel the warmth _radiating_ from the other girl's skin and she could smell her shampoo. Which was making the task of walking through the woods in pouring rain especially difficult. It was becoming really difficult to see at one point so they decided to take a break. While they waited, Lilith was shivering a little because she was just wearing a light shirt underneath her raincoat and now that she wasn't actually _wearing_ the raincoat, she was starting to feel the chill in the air. She hoped that Beatrice didn't notice because she didn't want to make her feel bad. 

"Lilith, you're shivering. Are you cold?"

"Just a little but I'll be okay."

"Nonsense. Here. Let me just..."

While saying that, Beatrice put her arm around Lilith's waist, bringing them closer together and now effectively sharing body heat. It's not that Lilith didn't like the feeling of having Beatrice this close. In fact, she liked it a little too much. And it was not that Lilith didn't understand what those feelings meant, she just didn't want to have them for her roommate, for her friend. Because Lilith didn't have many friends. And she intended to keep the ones she did have. So she pushed the temptation away, which was easy on most days, but not when Beatrice did something like this.

It was fine, Lilith could do this. It's not like Beatrice would actually be attracted her since she was straight. Lost in her thoughts and looking at her feet, Lilith hadn't noticed that Beatrice's face had gotten closer since they had stopped walking. When she looked up, she saw that their foreheads were almost touching and that Beatrice's lips looked so soft. Upon this realization, Lilith involuntarily let out a little gasp. She couldn't help staring at her lips with a wistful expression, not noticing the same look on Beatrice's face as she was looking at Lilith's own lips. They stared for a few long seconds until there was a thunderclap that resonated in the air, effectively breaking the tension and bringing the duo back to reality.

"We really should get going. I don't think it's going to calm down anytime soon." Lilith said after clearing her throat.

It wasn't long until they were back at the school. Beatrice let go of Lilith's waist as soon as they were in view of the school. Soon, they were standing in the grand hall, dripping over the marble floor. Their shirts were sort of dry but their pants and shoes were soaked through. They quickly made their way to their room, trying to avoid any of the sisters as to not get chastised for getting water and mud on the floors.

Once in their room, they quickly closed the door and caught their breath with their backs to the door, laughing softly.

"We should change, so we don't get sick." said Beatrice.

At that Lilith gave her a swift nod. It wasn't often that they changed at the same time in their room. Usually one of them was not in the room or sleeping. They decided to change with their backs to each other, facing the wall. The only problem was that the wet pants were not easy to take off while standing. They finally decided to change one a time, one changing while the other one was facing the wall.

Once they were back in comfortable clothes, they decided that they would go play chess by the fireplace in the lounge to warm up a little.


	2. what are you reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gals being pals, reading while playing with the other's hair.

It was a few weeks after the woods incident when it happened again. Beatrice was reading in the lounge, sitting at one extremity of a sofa with a large book on her lap. Lilith saw her as soon as she entered the room. Granted, she was the only one in the room except for another girl who was sprawled across another sofa and who Lilith was pretty sure she was napping.

"Hey. I was looking for you." Said Lilith whispering, while sitting down next to Beatrice with a respectable distance between them.

"Oh? What for?"

"Well... Nothing in particular. I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh, well I'm reading, but I could read to you if you want?"

"What are you reading?"

"It's _Les Misérables_ , by Victor Hugo, to prepare for our French class next year."

"Yes, that sounds fun!"

Lilith got into a comfortable position, with her legs crossed under her, and Beatrice started to read. After a few pages, Lilith started to grow restless so she uncrossed her legs and put them in front of her, crossed at her ankle and her back slumped a little. It didn't take long before she started slipping from the couch from her position, so Lilith did _the unthinkable_. She slung her legs on top of the armrest of the couch while laying on the seats. The position was completed with Lilith's head being by Beatrice's thigh, almost touching it and her hair sprawled around her head.

Each time Lilith shifted position, Beatrice stopped her reading and waited for her to settle before she resumed.

Lilith liked the position she was in right now. She could comfortably hold that position and she was also able to see Beatrice's face while she was reading, and she even had an excuse to stare at her. The other girl was really invested in the story since she was making facial expressions as she read and Lilith studied them as she listened. She loved how she would frown if she had trouble understanding a word, her face was rarely scrunched up like this, so this was cute. She also seemed to mimic the emotions the characters were feeling. _She's so beautiful_. 

They were maybe a chapter in when Beatrice did something that messed with Lilith's emotions. She started playing with Lilith's hair. It messed with Lilith's emotions because Beatrice, beautiful and kind Beatrice, _straight_ Beatrice, was playing with her hair. But it wasn't romantic, _right_? They're friends. Straight girl friends do that all the time, _right_?

It was confusing, but Lilith still didn't do anything to stop her. She just appreciated how Beatrice started by taking a small lock of hair and just twirling it around between her fingers. After a while, she seemed to grow tired of this gesture because she took a full lock and ran it between her index finger and her thumb in a repetitive motion. Lilith was finding it harder to concentrate on Beatrice's words the longer this went on. She was pretty sure she would explode if Beatrice did more than this simple movement. _She really has to go and prove me wrong, uh_. Because then Beatrice just went fully in and ran her whole hand through Lilith's hair, the taller girl closing her eyes at the feeling of short nails barely scratching her scalp.

This went on for a while, until Beatrice seemed to notice Lilith's lack of expression. Lilith's efforts not to make faces or to moan would've been more accurate, but Beatrice didn't need to know that, _she can't know that_. Beatrice stopped both her reading and the hair threading.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Am I boring you?" Beatrice whispered, brushing Lilith's forehead with the pad of her thumb.

If Lilith's attention hadn't been caught when Beatrice had stopped her actions or at that comment, her eyes definitely opened after that last gesture.

"I wasn't sleeping. Just relaxing."

"If you say so." Said Beatrice with a chuckle.

"I swear." Lilith sat up quickly at that, wanting Beatrice to believe her. "It's just that I don't usually like people playing with my hair, but for some reason, I liked it when you did it."

In her hurry to get up, Lilith hadn't realized her face was really close to Beatrice's, at least not until the other girl's breath seemed to hitch in her throat. Lilith looked at her lips, still looking like the softest things she had seen, and this was from the girl who had the best bed sheets and pillows since she had grown out of her crib as a child. Lilith didn't know why but Beatrice licked her lips and she swallowed visibly, which made Lilith wonder if the other girl was thirsty. This time, it was Lilith's turn to be breathless. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to know someone as amazing, kind, genuine and beautiful as Beatrice. And for her to be her friend? It was more than she could ever ask for.

Before Lilith could do anything stupid, _like kissing Beatrice_ , the girl who was napping on the other sofa woke up. She let out a loud groan before stretching and giving a confused look at Lilith and Beatrice who were now a foot from each other, stubbornly looking at their hands on their laps.

Lilith got up quickly, adjusting her clothes so they didn't have any creases, focusing on something other than Beatrice's intense stare that she knew was on her back.

"I have to go. " said Lilith turning her head towards Beatrice but not facing her and certainly not looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you later then." Beatrice said, putting a bookmark where she was at in her reading.

"Yes. Later." And she left the room, hiding her silent tears and hoping no one would notice them on her way to her room. _I think I'm in love with Beatrice_.


	3. dance party for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a dance party between the two of them. Feelings catch up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry it's been so long updating anything. I haven't had much time and frankly the motivation/energy was not all there. But I'm trying to get back to writing (I miss it). And don't worry, I haven't abandonned my fics (looking intensly at my lilshotgun fic).

It had been kind of a tradition to have dance parties whenever they could. As Beatrice had said, it was a good workout and they didn't have to do anything other than be themselves and have fun for once. The dance parties didn't really need a reason to start and only had one rule : whatever the music is, you dance. This particular evening started when Lilith came back from her afternoon class with the biggest smile Beatrice had ever seen on her face. She just had the result of her big test from last week and she the highest score in the class.

"Dance party?" Beatrice asked after Lilith finished giving her the news.

"Alright, let me just change into something more comfortable so I can dance properly"

Beatrice turned around with their unspoken understanding for when they changed clothes. Lilith got out of her uniform, placing it neatly on her bed. She got in her yoga pants and t-shirt before turning around since Beatrice was already changed when she got in the room. 

"I'm done."

When she turned, Beatrice was ready to start the music, delicately placing her phone on her bed and starting to slowly dance to the beat of Complicated by Avril Lavigne, putting her hands in front of her and feeling the beat.

Lilith was doing the same, while also trying not to look too much at Beatrice, but she was so beautiful so it was not an easy task. She managed to stay focused on her dancing and how good it felt to release all of the stress from her week of school.

The next song that came on was Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson and they couldn't help but jump at the chorus and badly singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs, earning them a well felt "Just shut up already" from their neighbors. They continued their jumping around and kept singing, but they got quieter.

The next song that came on was Crazy In Love by Beyoncé and JAY-Z and they continued to dance and jump a little bit until the rap part of the song came on. Lilith stopped in her tracks and started rapping along, leaving Beatrice to stare at her, mouth agape.

"Lilith, that was so impressive. I didn't know you could _rap_."

Lilith just shrugged in response, her display of talent giving her a little confidence boost in the moment, but now her shyness was coming back, making her cheeks go red and she tucked her strand of hair behind her ear to hide her embarrassment. Lilith loved their little dance parties, but since she realized she had a crush on her roommate it had become more and more difficult not to be self conscious.

Of course, Love Story by Taylor Swift chose this moment to start playing. The soft country pop beat of the beginning of the song making them slow their dancing. They were more swaying slightly than dancing until the beat picked up and the chorus started. Then they resumed the jumping around and singing. They also started to dramatically point at each other at various points in the song.

When it came to the last part, Lilith got down on one knee and singing the lyrics with the most dramatic look she could muster :

" _Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say 'Yes'_."

She awkwardly got up as the song was ending, trying not to look Beatrice in the eye.

Fortunately for Lilith, Just A Girl by No Doubt started and before she knew it, they were dancing again. 

They played air guitar at the solo and continued to jump around, holding hands as they did. Laughing so much their cheeks hurt. That's when the next song came in.

Of course it had to be a romantic song _and they were still holding hands_. And not just any romantic song, it was Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley. _Lilith was done fo_ r. 

They started dancing at a slower pace, almost waltzing. They weren't truly waltzing but from am outside perspective it must've looked like a loose waltz. Not close enough to be waltzing, but not far enough that their breathing didn't hitch each time they got closer. 

Speaking of, as the song went on, each twirl was making them slowly get closer. Finally, as the song was almost ending, they were chest to chest, almost not dancing anymore. They were staring in each other's eyes, chests heaving and not because of exhaustion from the dance. Lilith looked at Bea's lips, humecting her own in the proccess and not seeing how the other was looking at her own lips.

They moved ever so slightly towards each other as the song ended and they jolted apart when they heard the next. _Cotton Eye Joe_. Lilith stopped the music.

"That song is so dumb I can't dance to that."

That must have been too much for Beatrice because she gathered her things.

"Sorry, I have to go. I just remembered I'm supposed to help the sisters with something."

And with that she was gone, leaving Lilith alone in their room.

Lilith broke the the rule, she had stopped dancing. The reason she gave Bea was true, Cotton Eye Joe was dumb but it wasn't the only reason. It had more to do with the fact that they almost kissed. _No. That_ _**she** almost kissed Beatrice._

She just hoped Beatrice hadn't notice or that she wouldn't mention it if she did.


	4. your nose is cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal boundaries whomst?

Lilith didn't remember who started it. They had just finished getting ready for bed and the sister on night duty had just passed by their room to do her nightly check-up. It's not like Lilith and Beatrice were the wildest ones, on the contrary. But they had made a habit of staying up late and sometimes falling asleep in the other's bed, only to wake up all cuddled up at the little hours of the day and going back to their own bed so as not to get caught.

So this night started as they often did. Going to bed for the nightly check up, then one of them climbing into the other's bed to talk. They had to wait a few minutes after the sister passed their room. They didn't know what she was doing all night exactly, but there were rumors that she was napping, some girls swore they heard her snore one time.

This night, it was Lilith's turn to climb in Bea's bed. The reasoning behind all that was that they didn't want the sister to hear them talk across the room and get caught, but there might've been more to it.

But it still didn't quite explain why they started booping each others nose. This night was colder than usual. November had started and winter was slowly creeping in. Lilith liked the cold of the room and usually it wasn't a problem since she had at least ten blankets at once on her, effectively weighting on her. A reassurance she never really had as a kid and a little revenge on her parents because they didn't let her have that much blankets at home. But alas, Beatrice liked "a normal amount of blankets, Lilith." So now Lilith was cold and Beatrice must be too because her nose was. 

"Your nose is cold." Lilith said calmly, booping it.

" _Your nose is cold_." Retorted Beatrice, booping back.

"I'm serious, Bea."

"So am I. Besides, it wouldn't be so cold if you didn't insist on maintaining the room temperature below what is humanely survivable." _Boop._

"Well. _You_ " _Boop._ "Wouldn't be freezing if you didn't insist on keeping so few blankets." _Boop._ "And neither would I, right now."

Beatrice rolled her eyes at Lilith's comment.

Lilith booped her nose again.

"You know I love you, right?" Bea said as she booped Lilith's nose. "I love being your friend so much."

Lilith smiled.

"I've never had a friend like you before." Lilith seemed lost in her thoughts for a bit before continuing. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever really had friends."

"Lilith, that can't be." Bea sat up, bringing the other girl up with her, visibly upset. They were now sitting, facing each other. "You're so amazing and nice and beautiful. I can't believe someone wouldn't want to be your friend." She squeezed her hands.

"Well it's not like I _asked them_ why they didn't want to be friends with me. It just... didn't happen."

"But..." Beatrice started.

"I'm not always open with other people. I guess you made it easy for me with all the kindness you exude. I knew I could be more myself and open up."

Both were silent for a moment. The only noise were ones of distant snoring and the cold rain tapping on the window and maybe... Was that a television playing what sounded like wrestling?

It was true what Lilith said. She'd open up more to Beatrice much more than she'd done with anyone in a really long time. The only people she'd open up to had only ended up disappointing her or leaving before they could do it. So really it was a miracle that she even opened up to Bea. But she felt like there was something worth it in the other girl. Perhaps even a chance at love, but that was something else entirely. Lilith wouldn't ask that of her, she was happy being Bea's friend. She was amazing. How could she not want to be her friend?

Lilith let go of Bea's hand to curl up in a ball with her knees to her chin and her arms hugging her legs. Part of her hair fell in front of her face.

"I'm really glad I have you in my life." Lilith whispered, almost scared that, if she said it too loud, she would reveal too much. "I'm also really glad they made you my roommate."

Beatrice pushed her friend's hair out of her face.

"Well I'm glad too, but I think we would've been friends anyway."

"You really think so?" Lilith looked at her, eyes wide and an air of uncertainty on her face.

"Oh Lilith..." Beatrice said with a sad look on her face and moved to sit besides Lilith, embracing her and put the other girl's head on her shoulder, hugging her briefly. She then took her face in her palm, looking the taller girl in her eyes. "Of course I think so."

Lilith gulped audibly, now very aware of how close to each other they were. She looked at her friend's lips only seeing them thanks to the night light and the faint glow of light from the hallway coming from underneath the door. Beatrice's eyes seemed to falter too, looking unsure of herself for a moment.

That was when the telling signs of someone approaching in the hallway came to their attention, effectively breaking the spell that had seemed to enchant them both. They looked alarmed for a second - like deer caught in headlights - only for Lilith to finally get up on her feet and quickly tip toe to her bed as quietly as possible and get under the mountain of blankets that were on her bed.

Lilith's heart was rapidly beating in her chest as she waited for the sister to pass by their room. The hammering definitely had nothing to do with her little sprint across the room and everything to do with the fact that she had almost kissed Beatrice, _again_. If she was not careful, that could ruin their friendship, _she could ruin their friendship_.

She tried not to dwell on that, though. And as sleep came to her, the only thoughts on her mind were how soft Bea's hand had felt against her cheek.


	5. what about spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin the bottle with two repressed gays. What could go wrong?

Going to an all girls catholic boarding school had its upsides, but it also its downsides. What seemed like some upsides to Lilith seemed like downsides to some of the other girls. The absence of boys was one of those. It was a true relief that she didn't have to see them regularly especially since she had no interest in them. The group of girls that invited her and Bea to a party this weekend seemed to think otherwise, going as far as to say they were necessary for a party and then going ahead and actually invite them.

Most of the girls were not back yet from the holidays so it was just a few of them. The majority of the sisters were also out, but they were just on a retreat. There were not enough sisters to do night watch duty so the girls were free to do pretty much what they wanted, as long as they kept quiet enough and that they stay in the room they're in.

Lilith had chosen to wear a casual outfit, or at least what qualified as casual for her : slacks with a black turtleneck. Bea had a similar outfit on, except her turtleneck was way looser than Lilith's.

The night had started slow and innocently enough. One of the girls, Lucy, said they should play a few games since no one was there and have a slumber party. They played a few board games and a few rounds of go fish. Things leading to others, another girl, Megan - _fucking Megan_ \- invited her boyfriend who went to a nearby school. And the other girls suggested they should invite a bunch of other boys for the rest of the girls. So here they were, trying to think of which game to play.

Lilith had never been to a party, so she didn't know what games were played and she doubted all those games in American movies were even true, not that she actually wanted to play the games. Still, it didn't surprise her that much when someone actually suggested spin the bottle.

"There's a bunch of girls and guys so now we can play." Said Lauren, one of Megan's friends.

"Do we absolutely have to kiss whoever it lands on? Like what happens if two guys have to kiss? Or two girls?" Asked a guy who Lilith vaguely remembered was named Kyle.

"Jeez. Lighten up, Kyle. You don't _have to_ kiss anyone if you , but it's the game, so you do you."

They started playing, a few people kissing ; boys and girls, a few boys together and a few girls. Thankfully, Lilith had been spared from kissing anyone so far, but her turn was coming up. She certainly didn't want to kiss a boy, but she also didn't want to seem too enthusiast to kiss a girl if it landed on one.

She waited for her turn to come and finally, the bottle was hers to spin. She gave it a really hard spin, so it took its sweet time before landing on someone. As it made its umpteenth spin, Lilith looked up, only to make brief eye contact with Beatrice. She flushed a little before focusing back on the bottle, waiting anxiously to see who it would land on. Only for it to land on Beatrice.

_Fuck_.

Lilith looks up. Two deer in headlights. They both look a little in shock.

"Oh. Uh... Well I suppose we should..." Beatrice started, frowning.

"Well it's the game..." Lilith continued.

It's not like Lilith didn't want to kiss Bea. _Hell, she'd wanted it for almost a year now._ It was just that she didn't want to take advantage of Bea because she had feelings for her and Bea was straight. She really should get this over with because the longer she waited, the more suspicious it would seem to the others.

They both got on their feet like everyone else did when they had to kiss and got closer to each other, Lilith closing her eyes as Beatrice gripped her friend's arms. Lilith waited like that for a few seconds before feeling Bea's tight grip loosen and then it was gone.

"I can't do this..." Bea whispered before backing away with a sad look on her face and what looked like tears forming in her eyes.

And with that she left, going in the vague direction of their room, leaving Lilith to stand in the middle of the other kids she barely tolerated, left alone liked. She looked around her, the others barely interested in what just happened, even if Lilith herself had all of her attention focused on that.

She decided to do the only thing that made sense to her in that moment : she went after Beatrice, hoping she could salvage what was left of their friendship.


	6. it's you, dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally this story comes to an end. This chapter is really short, but I hope you enjoyed this fic!

As Lilith makes her way to their room, she tries to think about what she's gonna say to Bea, but words seem to escape her. She's finally at the door with nothing to say, but it doesn't matter because Bea is crying. She's sitting on the edge of her bed, looking like she's really worked up about all this. Lilith frowns briefly before going to kneel on the ground in front of Beatrice, taking her hands in hers and asking :

"What's going on? You left in such a hurry."

Beatrice sniffles.

"Nothing."

" _Bea._ We... we almost kissed, that's not nothing..."

"I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable." Bea said with none of the confidence she usually has. "Or make you hate me."

”Whatever you say or do, I could never hate you.” 

“It’s just that I've never kissed anyone, let alone a girl" She says the last part with a sort of longing in her voice that made Lilith wonder.

"Well would you want to? Kiss a girl I mean." 

"I… yes." and it's the softest of yes. It's a charged yes. One that could mean so much more.

"I do too. There's this girl in particular, I think about kissing her all the time." 

"Oh?" Bea frowns. "Does she go to school here? Do I know her?" 

Lilith chuckles. "Yeah I think you know her pretty well."

" _Oh_." Bea looks almost defeated. "Who is it then? If you want to tell me, that is."

"It's you, dummy. I wanna kiss _you_." 

" _Oh thank god._ " 

" _Language._ " Lilith exclaimed.

She let out a soft laugh and looked up at Bea with wonder in her eyes.

"May I kiss you?"

Bea doesn't take the time to respond, she just grabs Lilith by the collar of her shirt and she stands up at the same time and she kisses her. It's rushed and awkward at first and a little messy, as first kisses often are, but they find a rhythm and _oh god_ how long had they both dreamt of this moment?

"You know, I really hoped it would land on you. And I'm really glad it did."

"Me too." Said Lilith before kissing her one more time.


End file.
